1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nozzle, an apparatus, and a method for producing microparticles and, more particularly, to a nozzle, an apparatus, and a method for mass production of dual-layer microparticles used as microcarriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microparticles, also known as microspheres, are spherical particles having a diameter ranging from 1 μm to 1000 μm, are generally used as microcarriers for releasing drug, and have become one of the emerging drug delivery technologies due to the characteristics of targeting, controlled release, stability, and surface modifiability.
Since the diameters of microparticles are small, the first aim is to form microparticles of uniform diameters to make each microparticle have the same drug releasing effect. For example, a conventional micro fluid passageway structure 9 shown in FIG. 1 can be used to form microparticles with more uniform diameters.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional micro fluid passageway structure 9 includes a Y-shaped passageway 91, a curing agent filling port 92, a material solution filling port 93, and a cruciform micro fluid passageway 94. The Y-shaped passageway 91 is intercommunicated with the cruciform micro fluid passageway 94. A branch of the Y-shaped passageway 91 is intercommunicated with the curing agent filling port 92 through which a curing agent solution is filled. Another branch of the Y-shaped passageway 91 is intercommunicated with the material solution filling port 93 through which a material solution is filled. The curing agent solution and the material solution form a pre-solidified mixed solution at a third end of the Y-shaped passageway 91. The third end of the Y-shaped passageway 91 is intercommunicated with the cruciform micro fluid passageway 94. A water phase solution is filled through two ends of the cruciform micro fluid passageway 94. The shear stress of the water phase solution filled into the cruciform micro fluid passageway 94 makes the pre-solidified mixed solution flowing into the cruciform micro fluid passageway 94 form emulsified spheres separate from each other, and each emulsified sphere finally forms a microparticle.
Although the above conventional micro fluid passageway structure 9 can form microparticles with more uniform diameters, the conventional micro fluid passageway structure 9 cannot easily proceed with mass production. Improvement is, thus, necessary.